My Vampire Chara!
by Colorful Melodies
Summary: No se si era mi destino que todo esto ocurriera , que aunque ya lo hubiera sabido no se pudiera evitar ... Sangre por ahora es la unica palabra que puedo pronunciar AMUTO! Yeah! Capi 5 Review!
1. Prologo

Shugo chara! No me pertenece( ni siquiera si bebo la sangre o amenazo a muerte a la ) Le pertenece a Peach Pit si me perteneciera seria de vampiros y amuto , yo lo unico que are sera crear una historia por diversión

_Prologo: _

No se si era mi destino que todo esto ocurriera , que aunque ya lo hubiera sabido no se pudiera evitar , o tal vez fue solo una coincidencia que pudiera haber cambiado con el mas mínimo de los detalles . Tampoco se como empezar mi historia en la cual cambio totalmente mi vida… No lo se pero, lo que se es que ya no hay vuelta atrás , Tendré que asumir todo lo que ocurrió y seguir adelante_… Sangre…._ Por ahora es la única palabra que puedo decir

Este fue otro de los cambios que tubo mi vida…. Pero sin duda este es el que la cambio mas , asi que lo relatare desde el momento en que las cosas cambiaron permanentemente

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu Tengo 12 años y voy en la academia seiyo , pertenezco a un grupo llamado "Guardianes" que se encargan de algunos labores de la escuela , pero lo que nos identifica de los demás es que tenemos Unos pequeños seres que siempre nos acompañan , se llaman Charas ….

Mis charas se llaman Ran , Miki , Suu y Dia a las cuales quiero mucho y espero que siempre esten conmigo

Tengo amigos en los que se que siempre e podido confiar pero se que uno de ellos me acompañara hasta la eternidad

Mi historia comenzó en un día como cualquiera , yo ni siquiera me imaginaba los hechos que estaban esperándome….

Lo que ocurrio fue…..

_**Ese fue solo el Prologo , Se que fue muy corto pero ese solo era el prologo…**_

_**No se si este fic va a ser largo o corto yo creo que va a ser largo pero eso depende si ustedes me animan a continuar….**_

_**Mi fic se va a ser de shugo Chara! , y de vampiros ( parecidos a los vampiros de Twilight en las caracteristicas) Ya que siempre quise leer un fic asi , ojala que ustedes tambien quieran leerlo .**_

_**Si deciden seguir leyendo este fic básicamente les esperara AMUTO , DRAMA , SUSPENSO , MISTERIO , SANGRE , VAMPIROS Y MUCHO MAS **_

_**Asi que ojala que les guste y otra cosa , denme mi tiempo para subir los capitulos , puede que a veces suba 2 capitulos seguidos o en la misma semana y otras veces me tarde demasiado en subirlos……**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Shugo chara! No me pertenece ( ni siquiera si bebo la de las ) Le pertenece a si me perteneciera seria de vampiros y amuto , yo lo unico que are sera crear una historia por diversión**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Pensamientos_

- Dialogo -

_* Lo que solo escucha Amu*_

_Lo que ocurrio fue….._

Me desperté tarde como siempre

-Amu-chan Levántate- Me gritaba Ran

- Llegaras tarde a la escuela - Me recordaba Miki

- El profesor te regañara – Agregaba Suu

-5 minutitos mas Mamá – Les dije yo estando todavía dormida

Pero cuando al fin desperté bien y me comencé a levantar encontré un huevo Negro con líneas blancos que lo rodeaban horizontalmente , Corazones y Cruces rojas en su centro y por ultimo un extraña corazón blanco en la parte de arriba

- QUE?!- Exclame

- Tenemos una nueva compañera – Dijo Suu Felizmente

- Ojala que quiera jugar – Agrego Ran que también estaba Feliz

- Siento una extraña presencia en ella – Dijo Miki pensativa

- Ahora que lo dices tienes Razón , Hay algo raro en ella – Afirmo Ran , también pensativa

- ¿!Se puede saber de que están hablando!?- Exclame al no entender su conversación

- Ella tiene una extraña presencia parecida a la de un Huevo X – Me dijo Suu señalando el huevo

- Pero no siento que sea una mala chara

Ignorando sus comentarios tome el huevo en mis dos manos , ¿ Cuando nacerás? Me pregunte

-_Vampira … _Sentí que ella me decía , pero no entendí

- Vampira – Pronuncie Yo , sin entender si era mi imaginación o ella lo había dicho realmente

- Que dijiste Amu-chan? – Me preguntaron mis charas , pero yo me sumergí en mis pensamientos así que no las tome en cuenta

_Vampira? , pero si se supone que los vampiros no existen …. Espero que nazca pronto , ya quiero verla…_

_- *Yo también te quiero conocer* _

_Nani??_

- Amu-chan! – Exclamaron mis Charas, así me aleje de mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad

- Ah… que?-

- Amu-chan en que pensabas?- Me pregunto Ran

- E-En Nada! – Exclame intentando parecer Calmada

- De Seguro debe pensar en Ikuto – Dijo Miki usando un tono pícaro para molestarme

- N-No – Exclame poniéndome roja pero en ese momento recordé: _Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Ikuto , quiero verlo , Quiero saber si esta bien , creo que me hace falta …._ Dije mirando hacia el Horizonte pero me sonroje por lo que había pensado

Moví mi cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda rápidamente para deshacerme de los pensamientos

- Listo! – Exclame , me bañe rápidamente , me vestí tome los huevos de las charas , y me quede contemplando unos segundo mi nueva chara , los metí en mi bolso y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Había mucho sol , aunque estuviéramos recién saliendo de el otoño , Corrí un gran parte del camino , cuando pare para tomar aire , me pareció un día extraño aunque no hubiera razón para ello .

Estaba caminando por el centro de la cuidad hasta que me paresia oír unos extraños hombres que estaban en un callejón , presentí algo así que me puse en la esquina del callejón lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran verme.

- El a Renunciado a Easter , el Jefe nos ordeno encontrarlo a toda costa.

- Gracias por informarme lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia , pero el tiene reflejos de Gato y se mueve sigilosamente , será muy difícil encontrarlo

- Pero imagínate lo que el Jefe nos ara si no lo encontramos

- Debemos encontrarlo! – Exclamaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo

De inmediato vino la imagen del chico de ojos color zafiro cabello azulado y mas de una parte de el paresia Gato

- Reflejos de Gato , Renunciado a Easter…. IKUTO! – Dije y comencé a Correr sin dirección , pero buscando a Ikuto.

Había Corrido Mas de 25 minutos sin encontrar Nada , estaba a punto de rendirme cuando me di cuenta de que el cielo se había nublado sin que yo me diera cuenta y las nubes estaban Grises , de seguro llovería . Tome un poco de Aire y seguí corriendo hasta que escuche una melodía que se me hacia muy familiar

_La melodía de Ikuto! _ Pensé y me dirigí a el lugar de donde provenía el sonido , comencé a mirar el lugar donde me encontraba y me di cuenta que estaba lejos del centro de la cuidad, en un pequeño parque , en el cual había solo una persona tocando el violín

- Ikuto! – Dije y corrí mucho mas rápido hacia donde el se encontraba .

No se por cuanto tiempo me quede hipnotizada viéndolo , se veía muy lindo y tenia una cara de tranquilidad impresionante . A Cualquiera que lo viera así le transmitiría un sentimiento de melancolía y tranquilidad increíble ….. Incluyéndome a mi.

Me quede parada cerca de el escuchando su melodía hasta que se detuvo

- Amu – Me llamo y me hizo volver a la realidad

- ikuto ….

-……… - Ikuto me Miro y me perdí en sus ojos color zafiro tan profundos como el mar

- Donde te as metido todo este tiempo?! – Exclame cuando recordé por lo que lo estaba buscando

- En ninguna parte en especial - Me dijo sin querer mirarme a los ojos

- No mientas, se que renunciaste a Eater y Ahora todo Easter Company te esta persiguiendo – Le dije haciéndole frente

- Amu…. .- Me dijo y comenzó a Llover

- Será mejor que te vallas, ya deberías estar en la escuela… además comenzó a llover – Dijo dándome la espalda

- No me ocultes las cosas!- Le exigí y traicionas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos las cuales afortunadamente se camuflaban en la lluvia

- Yo confió en ti – Susurre Cada vez mas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos

- Amu… - Al fin de dio la vuelta y decidió mirarme a los ojos

- Confía en mi – le repetí y di un paso para estar mas cerca de el

- Siempre lo e echo , solo que no quiero meterte en mis problemas- Dijo y me acaricio la mejilla

- No digas eso los problemas solos vienen hacia a mi – Dije haciendo un pequeño mohín.

- Allí esta en el Parque – Se escucho desde lejos , y una pisadas comenzaron a venir hacia nuestro lugar.

- Lo siento Amu , debo irme otro dia hablamos…- Dijo dándose la vuelta

- Yoru! – Llamo a su chara con el cual izo cambio de personalidad

- No te vallas – Le dije

- Ran! Cambio de personalidad – Le dije a mi chara y hicimos cambio de personalidad

Mientras los tipos se acercaban ikuto salio corriendo hacia el otro lado , yo seguí a Ikuto .

Corrimos un buen Rato hasta que el se detuvo y yo me detuve detrás de el , y deshicimos nuestros cambios de personalidad

- Amu … Yo – Me dijo y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente _Mi corazón siempre late rápidamente cuando estoy cerca de el , es muy extraño pero por ahora debo dejar de pensar en eso._

- ¿Ikuto , Porque abandonaste Easter? – Pregunte , ya que me hacia mucha falta saber esa información

- Porque …. No quería pelear contigo nunca mas – Me dijo y yo me quede paralizada completamente

- Ikuto … Yo – En ese momento fue cuando sentí un resplandor y saque el nuevo huevo de mi bolso , estaba brillando fuertemente .

Ikuto puso cara de asombro cuando vio mi huevo y se quedo paralizado.

- Ikuto ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte y el puso una mano es su bolsillo y saco un huevo completamente igual al mio solo que este se diferenciaba en que no tenia un corazón en la parte de arriba , este tenia una cruz blanca

- imposible! – Exclame y mis charas aparecieron al lado mio

- esto es posible chicas?- Le pregunte a mi charas

- Nunca antes había visto algo así- Me respondió Miki

- Es muy extraño – Añadió Ran

En ese momento di algunos pasos hacia Ikuto para estar frente a el y levante mi mano con el huevo y la puse al lado de la suya .

Se veía extremadamente hermoso , los dos huevos brillaban con un resplandor especial que los diferenciaba e igualaba al mismo tiempo . Mi huevo tenia un resplandor color rosa muy claro y el de ikuto azul cielo claro , fue como si estuvieran hechos uno para el otro . _Se parecen a nosotros dos_ , Pensé.

*_Nosotros representamos a el lado oculto de sus corazones , el que nunca muestran a nadie VAMPIROS * _Sentí que me dijeron los nuevos huevos

- Escuchaste eso? – Me pregunto Ikuto

- Si lo escuche, fue sorprendente ¿ El lado oculto de nuestros corazones? – Dije , pero no entendía nada _Ikuto también puede escuchar la voz de los huevos y lo mas importante ¿Por qué tiene un huevo igual al mio?¿que significa Vampiros?_

- Esto es sorprendente – Me dijo Ikuto sacándome de mis pensamientos y se acerco cada vez mas a mi dejando nuestras caras a un centímetro de distancia.

Los huevos comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor mas fuerte que se combinaba y formaba un solo resplandor Morado

Me prepare para el beso cerrando los ojos _Presiento que esto aclarara mis sentimientos _, Pensé y me puse muy nerviosa , seguro que estaría totalmente porque sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y en ese momento volví a recordar que estaba lloviendo pero no me importo .

Yo podía sentir la respiración de ikuto y su aroma que me cautivaba. Pero de repente…. Mi celular sonó y nos separábamos inmediatamente .

Escuche que ikuto maldecía algo pero no pude escuchar claramente .

Conteste mi Teléfono y era el numero de Nagihiko

- Moshi Moshi

- Alo? Amu-chan tenemos un grave problema

- Que paso Nagihiko? – pregunte preocupada

- Tadase tubo un grave accidente y esta en el hospital – Dijo Nagihiko con tono de preocupación

- Voy de inmediato para allá- Y se corto la llamada

- Que paso – Pregunto Ikuto

- Si amu-chan queremos saber – Agregaron las Charas

- Tadase tubo un accidente y esta en el hospital , tengo que ir a verlo – Dije y guarde mi nuevo huevo en mi bolso .

- Esta bien Nos vemos Pronto pequeña pervertida que quería besarme – Después de decir eso Ikuto izo cambio de personalidad y se fue.

- Moo Ikuto – dije asiendo Mohín

_Pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a Tadase-Kun de seguro esta sufriendo mucho Pero … ¿ que será lo que los charas me habrán querido decir?_

To be continue ………… xDD

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nya!**

**Perdon por la demora!**

**Y arigato por los reviews! **

**Si les gusto la historia respondan con un review , si quieren que mejore algo tambien dejen review y si no les gusto tambn review xD**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Shugo chara! No me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadoras ( Alabadas sean las P.P. ^^)**

**Solo ago esta rarifica historia para divertime x33**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La Lluvia estaba muy fría recién comencé a sentir frió ya que estaba completamente mojada , era un frió que congelaba asta los huesos , pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba , lo que realmente me preocupa era como estará tadase y que significa mi huevo

Llegue al hospital en poco tiempo . Pero no podia encontrar la habitación de Tadase , llame a Nagihiko , Rima , Yaya y hasta a Kuukai pero ninguno me contestaba .

Corrí y corrí dentro del hospital sin saber porque hasta que coche contra alguien

- Auch.

- Amu-Chi!

- Yaya! Que haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a Tadase pero ya me iba

- A… y sabes en que habitación esta?

- En la 311 – me dijo Yaya y después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr – Adiós Amu-chii - Mientras ella terminaba de hablar la perdí de vista

- Matta Ne Yaya- Después de decir eso me dirigí a aquella habitación

… 309 …. 310 …. 311! Es esta!! - exclame al ver la habitación que tenia un numero 311 en la puerta , definitivamente tendría que memorizar ese numero para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

En la habitación habían 2 camas , una estaba vacía y en a otra estaba Tadase.

Me impacte ….

El estaba inconsciente o durmiendo , lo que se es , que tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era muy débil . Me entristeció por completo y no aguante mas el llanto .

-Gomenne Tadase-kun – Dije y me tape la cara con las manos

_* No te preocupes estará bien…. Por lo menos por ahora *_

- Eh?

De pronto alguien toco la puerta , así que me seque las lagrimas

Entro una enfermera muy joven , tenia el pelo rubio platinado y los ojos color chocolate pero se veían rojizos

- Veo que esta mojada señorita – Me dijo la enfermera y me paso una toalla

- Arigato….. Etto … que tiene el?– Pregunte y me seque un poco el pelo con la toalla

- El… esta muy mal … Tuvo un accidente así que lo trajeron hasta aquí , lo pudimos mantener estable , pero no creo que despierte en unos días … ya que su situación esta empeorando …. – Dijo la enfermera con cara triste

- …….- Solo pude asentir

_Creí que lo del nuevo huevo era un motivo para alegrarse pero con esto….Tadase-kun lo siento …._ Me puse a llorar de nuevo , pero esta vez la enfermera me abrazo

- Tranquila Niña todo esta bien…- Me dijo y me tranquilice un poco , ella tenia algo en especial

- Arigato – dije y la mire a los ojos , ahora estaban completamente rojos

- A lo único que tienes que temer es a los Vampiros - Dijo la enfermera mientras desasía el abrazo y después se esfumo.

- Vampiros…- _Porque ahora todos hablan de vampiros? , Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre eso esa enfermera ella tenia los ojos color rojo sangre …_

_*No te preocupes Amu …. Todo estará bien * _En ese momento saque el huevo de mi bolso y estaba brillando de un extraño color rojizo .

-Ojala que nazcas pronto , eres muy misteriosa… -- después de eso la guarde en mi bolso y cogi la mano de Tadase – Kun arrodillándome al lado e su cama

- Se fuerte Tadase- kun , Yo también me esforzare – Me pare y solté su mano después de eso me fui de la habitación.

Ya había dejado de llover , era la hora del crepúsculo pero el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises .

Volví a mi casa rápidamente pero no tenia ganas de comer así que me dirigí al baño.

Pero cuando iba camino al baño estaba el televisor encendido y vi. a una extraña señora que me pareció conocida ( La del capi 1 xD )

-Hey Tu – La señora pareciera hablarme a mi así que el tome atención

- Yo?

- Si…. Veo tu destino muy, muy confuso con algunos obstáculos

- Confuso?

- Si muy confuso como un remolino rojo – me respondió la señora

- Por que Rojo?

- Pero… estoy segura de que encontraras tu razón de ser y las cosas se aclararan cuando al fin el Gato negro este manchado de sangre – Dijo la señora ignorando mi pregunta

- Gato negro… Sangre – En ese momento la imagen de Ikuto se me vino a la mente _Ikuto…. Manchado de sangre? _Después la imagen de mi huevo se me vino a la mente sin saber porque

_* Los vampiros beben sangre * _ Me dijo el huevo , asi que lo saque de mi bolso , ahora tenia un extraño resplandor Rojo

_-_ Así es – Dijo la señora contestando a lo que dijo el huevo , pero después termino el programa

_-_ Que extraño – Dije , definitivamente estaba muy confundida

- Esa señora si que es extraña – Dijo miki

- Si , no se a lo que se refería con Sangre – Agrego Ran

- La sangre da miedo –desu –dijo Suu

Después de es no sabia que hacer asi que me fui a la ducha .

20 minutos después…

- Se siente bieeen!- exclame después de ponerme mi pijama , ya que la ducha me había relajado mucho.

Hice algunos deberes de la escuela hasta que me dio sueño y me acosté.

Me quede dormida en muy pocos minutos ya que mi día había sido largo y agotador .

_En ese momento entre en una especie de sueño_

_* Sueño de amu*_

_Estaba dentro de la habitación de Tadase-kun ,el se veía bien y estaba acostado en su cama tranquilamente. _

_Hasta que de repente llega la misma enfermera que vi en la tarde , pero esta vez tenia el pelo y la boca manchados de sangre_

_Se acerco al cuello de Tadase-kun y enterro sus colmillos en el , creo que bebió su sangre pero cuando me vio , se acero a mi y estaba a punto de clavarme los colmillos en mi cuello intente gritar pero no podia . Hasta que de repente el nuevo huevo salio de mi bolso , haciendo que la enfermera se sorprendiera mucho ._

_- Ohh , Ya entiendo – le dijo al huevo_

_- Nos vemos próxima Vampirita – Dijo y desapareció *- _En ese momento desperté.

Desperté muy sobresaltada , con lagrimas el los ojos , ese había sido un sueño terrible

- Que paso amu-chan? – pregunto Ran restregándose los ojos

- Nada… Solo que tuve una pesadilla

- As estado muy rara últimamente … no se que te a pasado….- me dijo Miki

- Tienes razón –desu … algo le pasa a Amu-chan y no nos quiere decir

- Confía en nosotras , ¿que te pasa?

- Na-Nada , ehh ya me tengo que ir al colegio – Después de decir eso me vestí y me arregle como siempre , cogi a mis charas y las metí en mi bolso , después de bajar las escaleras desayune rápidamente y me fui al colegio

Me fui pensando en el significado de mi sueño hasta que llegue al colegio.

Me encontré con Nagihiko a la entrada del salón.

- Buenos días Amu-chan

- Hola Nagihiko… ¿Qué le paso a Tadase-Kun?- No quería que viera mi cara en ese momento así que mire al suelo

- El fue al baño a la midad de las clases .. pero..- Nagihiko no queria continuar

- Pero?

- pero el fue- En ese momento toco el timbre y tuvimos que entrar a Clases , asi que quede con la duda….

**Kyajajaja soy mala xD**

**Si quieren saber lo que el apso a Tadase dejen coment xD**

**En poco tiempo Aparecerán o se convertiran mas vampiros *¬* ( No puedo revelar mas info xD si digo mas mi amigo imaginario me va a matar ¬¬)**

**Arigato por leer estara History de Vampiros! , Ahora estoy leyendo otro libro de Vampiros que se llama MEDIANOCHE es super bueno , se los recomiendo **

**Y tambiien JKALAJSKA hiperventile con el capi 42 del manga Fue tan Amuto , me emosione ,tienen que leerlo!**

**Bye!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Shugo chara! Ni los personajes No me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadoras ( Alabadas sean las P.P. ^^) ni siquiera si bebo su sangre ¬¬**

**Pero la trama y lo demas es mia =33 ¬¬**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En la hora de almuerzo Nagihiko desapareció …. El fue muy cruel al dejarme con esa duda .

Me fui a almorzar sola al una de las esquinas mas solitarias y alejadas del colegio así que como siempre me perdí.

- Me e perdido de nuevo

- Tenemos que apurarnos , con este ritmo no llegaremos a clases

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en frente del observatorio

- Este es el observatorio- Le dije a mis charas y entre a ese lugar

Esta igual a como la primera vez que entre , en uno de los asientos se encontraba Tsukasa-san tomando té , así que fui y me senté al lado de él .

- Bu-buenos días – Dije nerviosa mirando al piso

- Buenos días – El sonrió y Al escuchar su voz me pude tranquilizar

-……-

- Te veo confundida hoy , ¿se puede saber que ocurre?- Pregunto mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

- Es que…. En estos últimos días todo a cambiado… párese que todos están intentando ocultarme algo – No se en que estaba pensando en ese momento pero pude ser sincera con el.

- Lo que pasa es que tu también estas cambiando como los demás todo en este mundo cambia , hasta las estrellas cambian aunque sea de una manera muy especial –

- ¿Yo también estoy cambiando?- pregunte , por lo que yo me había dado cuenta no e cambiado mucho.

- Si , por ejemplo as cambiado tu forma de ser , as permitido que tus amigos conozcan tu verdadera personalidad , y eso te a permitido brillar y hacer brillar a los que te rodean …. Pero todavía no as podido cambiar del todo , ya que no siempre muestras lo que sientes , y la mayoría de veces que lo haces es con una sola persona

- ¿Una sola persona?- Mi corazón me mostró quien era esa persona , era el ..

- Tu sabes bien quien es el

- Ikuto…. – mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al mencionar ese nombre

- Así es , pero el también esta cambiando , su pasado y su futuro están entrelazados con sangre

- ¿Sangre? - me acorde , que algunas personas an mencionado a los vampiros y ellos beben sangre

- Si , aunque todavía no los entiendas , pronto lo entenderás , ya que tu pasado y tu futuro también esta entrelazado con sangre

- ¿Mi pasado y futuro?- _Esto es verdaderamente confuso que mi pasado y futuro como el de ikuto están entrelazados con sangre ,_ recordé mi pasado , _cuando era pequeña aquel bosque y el extraño chico … Tenia el pelo azulado , los ojos zafiro Ikuto!!!! , es imposible que sea el….. pero se parecían demasiado_

- Deberías volver a clases , ya deben estar comenzando

- A…. Las clases !!- Salí corriendo de hay y extrañamente no me perdí y llegue justo a tiempo para entrar a clases

A la entrada del salón estaban Nagihiko y Rima estaban conversando pero se veían muy serios así que me acerqué a ellos.

- Hola Nagihiko , Hola Rima ^^ - Dije intentando parecer feliz para alégralos pero su cara no cambio

- Hola Amu-chan

- Hola Amu…

- Nagihiko , ¿que le paso en realidad a tadase-kun? – Dije mirándolo a la cara

- Mejor deberíamos entrar a clases el timbre esta por tocar – El se dio media vuelta evadiendo mi pregunta , así que lo tome del hombro y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos .

- As estado evadiéndome todo el día , nosotros somos amigos , tienes que decirme lo que le ocurrió a tadase-kun , puede ser que yo sea de ayuda en algo… - Después de eso mire al suelo y le solté el hombro

- Amu..-chan … Lo que le ocurrió a Tadase fue que …. – No continuo mas pero Rima se acerco y continuo –

- Lo que le paso fue que el a mitad de clases pidió permiso para ir al baño pero llego el descanso y el no volvía … así que Nagi fue a buscarlo y cuando lo encontró el estaba tirado en el baño con sangre en su cuello y desmayado … el apenas respiraba – En lo ojos de rima se asomaban lagrimas .

Me acorde de mi sueño _Tadase-kun con sangre en el cuello…. _

Mis ojos no aguantaron mas y traicioneras lagrimas bajaban de mis ojos .

Nagihiko me abrazo

- Arigato Nagihiko

- Amu-chan si no quieres volver a clases hoy lo entenderemos y le diremos al profesor que estabas en una misión de los guardianes.

- Arigato me voy a ir , necesito ir a mi casa a pensar- Me seque las lagrimas y Salí del colegio.

Iba caminando lentamente hacia mi casa ya que no tenia apuro , mire el cielo y estaba con muchas nubes negras y caían pequeñas gotas así que me apresure en llegar a casa.

Subí las escaleras y justo cuando me iba a tender sobre mi cama me encontré con el…

- Ikuto…- Dije sin mucho animo , aunque realmente estaba feliz de verlo

- Io Amu – Me dijo y se acerco a mi

-………….- Solo baje la mirada , no se la razón pero tenia muchas ganas de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Amu que te pasa?- Pregunto tomándome el mentón y obligándome a mirarlo

- Nada….- Dije desviando la mirada

El camino hasta dejarme apoyada en la pared , soltó mi mentón y me acorralo poniendo un brazo a cada lado mío.

- Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada – Si el tenia razón tenia que decirle lo que me pasaba a alguien , especialmente a ikuto

- Es-esta Bien….- Al fin lo pude mirar a los ojos y redacte mentalmente lo que me pasaba .

- Hasta hace poco todo era normal , pero desde el día que apareció mi nuevo chara todo a cambiado , al principio era felicidad porque tenia una nueva chara y se paresia a tu huevo pero…. Cuando supe lo de tadase-kun las cosas se an vuelto triste además algunas personas an mencionado la palabra " vampiros" y yo todavía nos e lo que significa y tuve un extraño sueño…- _Lo dije….. Al fin me puedo relajar pero creo que ikuto se burlara de mi …._

- Que sueño?- _Espera un momento ikuto me puso atención y no se burlo de mi?_

Le conté mi sueño…. Y el me dejo de acorralar y me abrazo

- deberías habérmelo dicho… tienes que confiar en mi .. de alguna manera u otra te podré ayudar …. Eres una persona muy importante para mi y no quiero verte asi…- _Espera Ikuto dijo que yo era una persona muy importante para el? Y todavía no lo a convertido en una broma de mal gusto… esto es extraño … ikuto se a estado comportando muy extrañamente_

_**-**_ Yo confió en ti .. solo que creía que te ibas a burlar de mi si te decía lo que me estaba pasando

- Nunca me burlaría de eso … yo te entiendo … en estos días e estado huyendo mucho… - _Se que ikuto sufre mucho.. pero el a estado huyendo eso significa que no a descansado nada … por eso no lo e visto en estos días _

- Y donde as dormido en estos días?- _Estos últimos días an sido muy fríos…_

- En la calle… por que lo preguntas? Acaso quieres que duerma contigo – En ese momento me di cuenta de que todavía estábamos abrazados , me sonroje mucho y me separe bruscamente de el _ese ikuto es un experto en arruinar los momentos …pero esto me a servido para aliviarme … el siempre sabe como hacerme feliz , olvidarme de todo y creo que me gusta…._

_-_Estabas pensando en mi pequeña pervertida?- _Tiene razón pero nunca le diría que si…_

- Claro que no neko hentai!- Dije y me sonroje mucho

- Pero tu sabes lo que en realidad son los vampiros? – Pregunte

- No pero….

*_Pero lo sabrás cuando nazcamos * -_Escuche que dijo el huevo de ikuto

- Escuchaste eso?- Me pregunto Ikuto

-Si….

- Escuchar que? – Pregunto miki

- Si … nosotras no escuchamos nada

- ni yo Tampoco Nya

- Si…. Ojala que nazcan pronto..- Dije ignorando las preguntas de las chicas

-….- Ikuto asintió

De repente la lluvia comenzó a caer muy fuerte y cayo un trueno que me estremeció , recordé el miedo que le tenia a los truenos así que me abrace a ikuto , lo increíble fue que el me correspondió el abrazo.

Nos quedamos un tiempo abrazados hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- No sabia que le tenias miedo a los truenos , pequeña – dijo con su tono burlón

- No ,claro que no además o soy pequeña - Fingí con mi tono Cool & speci desasiendo el abrazo

- A mi no me engañas , A-mu- Dijo con su tono sensual _Definitivamente debe estar prohibido hablar tan sensualmente // , Mmm… esto definitivamente esta mal , creo que en realidad me gusta…. __

- Claro que no le tengo miedo a eso , solo las niñas pequeñas le tienen miedo a los truenos- Todavía seguía fingiendo con mi tono cool & speci , pero de repente otro trueno me estremeció , así que de nuevo abrace a ikuto y el nuevamente me correspondió el abrazo.

_No se porque pero en realidad me gusta estar así… siento como si todo encajara en algún lugar_

_Pero las cosas No son así…. Por ahora…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Cha chan! X33**

**Como estubo ¿horrible? ¿bueno? Raro xD se aseptan todo tipo de coments xD**

**Pero tengo una pregunta**

**Quieren que las transformasiones a vampiros sean en el proximo capitulo , o quieren esperar un pokito mas?????**

**Todo depende de ustedes y necesito saber //**

**Y eso…**

**Nos vemoos en el proximo ^^**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Shugo chara! Ni los personajes No me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadoras ( Alabadas sean las P.P. ^^) ni siquiera si bebo su sangre ¬¬**

**Pero la trama y lo demas es de Vampire. Kia. Cullen. x)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este capitulo es muy importante asi que pongan atención y disfrutenlo ^^**

_Pensamientos_

************** : Palabras que no amu recuerda solo como un pitido

` - `

_- _No tengas miedo…. Yo estoy contigo y siempre te protegeré- Ikuto me sorprendió cuando dijo eso … pero me calmo mucho y se me paso la mayor parte del miedo…

- E- Esta bien…..- Me puse un poco nerviosa por su cercanía pero estaba muy cómoda así

- Demo….. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los truenos?- Pregunto seriamente al parecer no se estaba burlando de mi así que decidí contestarle

Pero antes me separe de el y agarre mis piernas con mis brazos y mire hacia el piso

-No lo recuerdo – Eso era verdad , no puedo recordar ese día …. , mire a mi repisa sin ninguna razón y ay estaba mi prendedor de "X" lo fui a buscar y me puse en la misma posición y comencé a mirar el prendedor que antes otro trueno estremeció y un flash de recuerdos lleno mi mente.

Un niño de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color pasándome el prendedor en forma de "X" …

Y en ese momento recordé.

Los acontecimientos que había parecido olvidar pero ahora volvían a mi memoria , mi pasado en aquella cuidad muy lluviosa marcada por el frió… y alguien muy especial…

-Creo que recordé.

Así le comencé a contar , omitiendo algunas cosas que me avergonzaban pero , eso era lo que sentía…

**(N/A:** Lo que esta así ***** es que amu no lo recuerda y solo recuerda un pitido**)**

-

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba recorriendo el bosque cerca de mi antigua casa que estaba en un pueblo muy lluvioso y solitario.

Yo era pequeña en ese momento tenia como unos 7 o 8 años fue un poco antes de cambiarme de casa a la ciudad que vivo ahora

El cielo estaba muy gris pero no me importo , me aburría mucho en mi casa , prefería estar en el bosque me tranquilizaba de alguna manera .

Me adentre mucho en el bosque , estaba oscuro habían muchas ramas que me rasmillaron pero no me importo ya que me gustaba_ ese_ lugar

Llegue a una especie de claro donde podía ver claramente las nubes que resplandecían con un tono plateado.

Ese era mi lugar secreto , siempre llegaba allí cuando me sentía sola o mis padres discutían

Pero esta vez fue diferente , cuando me senté al medio del claro note como alguien se acercaba así que me levante del suelo y me sacudí el césped.

- Quien anda ahí? - pregunte , aunque no le tenia miedo , era extraño que alguien estuviera merodeando por allí.

Alguien entro al claro , pero para mi sorpresa era un chico solo un poco mayor que yo tenia el pelo azulado y los ojos zafiro , al parecer el también se había sorprendido al verme.

Me acerque a el aunque algo me decía que saliera corriendo

- Te as perdido? - pregunte al ver que el niño tenia una mirada confusa

- No , solo vine a dar una vuelta - Respondió dando algunos pasos mas hacia a mi

- Y tu te as perdido?

- No , solo me gusta este lugar

- Y no te da miedo andar sola por aquí? –

- Solo un poco, pero es mejor estar aquí que ver a mis padres discutir sobre mi estando yo presente- El niño bajo la mirada

- Lo siento - fue lo único que dijo pero no entendía la razón por la que se estaba disculpando

- Tus padres pelean?- Pregunte , ya que de seguro el tenia una familia perfecta

- mis padres se separaron …- El seguía mirando al suelo

- Lo siento....- _Uh…. Metí la pata debo hacer algo para remediarlo… a ya se!  
_- Y que cosas te gustan hacer?- pregunte intentando sonreír

- Hmmm…. Me gusta tocar el violín- dijo aquel niño un poco avergonzado

- Sugoi!- Exclame ,eso si que era interesante

- No es para tanto -dijo el niño desviando la mirada- Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

- Etto a mi… Me gusta cantar ^o^- Dije ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

- Que bueno .. ^^ , algún día tu y yo podríamos hacer un dúo?- Dijo el niño mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbro

- Cla-Claro- Yo también sonreí aunque yo no cantara muy bien me encantaba la idea

- Entonces es una promesa ? -el niño me tendió su meñique y yo lo tome con el mió ( Así es como se asen las promesas en Japón)

- Si es una promesa ^^

- como te llamas - Pregunto

- Soy Hinamori Amu , pero puedes decirme Amu

- Un gusto Amu-chan Yo soy ********* ***** dime *****

- Cual es tu sabor favorito

- Hmmm… El chocolate y el tuyo?

- También , me encanta el chocolate – Sonreí nuevamente , increíblemente con ese chico podía ser yo misma

Continuamos hablando de cualquier trivialidad , hasta llegamos a hablar de programas de tv.

- Te digo que vampire knight es mejor ¬¬ - Le dije haciendo mohín , llevábamos un rato discutiendo sobre que serie es mejor

- Hellsing es mucho mejor que eso ¬¬ - Dijo cruzando los brazos

- Los vampiros de hellsing son feos – Definitivamente prefería mucho mas a Vampire knight que hellsing me encanta zero **( N/a**: Jajajaja =3 no se me ocurrió poner otra cosa xD**)**

- Y los de vampire knight son… son tontos

- jajajajajaja – Este chico era impresionante , en un rato me izo reír como nadie lo había echo en años , o simplemente nunca me había reído así

- Jajaajajaajaja

- Pero prefiero ver digimon , Esa es mi serie favorita - Dije todas las tardes me ponía a ver anime sin duda ese era mi preferido

- Digimon es para niños – Dijo burlonamente

- SI claro señor mayor de edad ¬¬ - Dije enojada

- A verdad que tu eres una niña Jajajaaja- el retrocedió algunos pasos

- No soy una niñaaaaa – Lo Salí persiguiendo pero no podía alcanzarlo así que corrí detrás de el por unos minutos y cuando lo alcance le empecé a pegar con mi puño , pero no le afecto nada , definitivamente a mi me dolió mas

- Es injusto – Dije haciendo un mohín

- Jajajajaja- El se rio de mi , pero a mi también me dio risa

- Jajajajajaja

- Lo siento , se que no te comportas como una niña

- Creo que tomare eso como un cumplido , Gracias – Dije y le sonreí

- No me lo agradezcas yo también lo pase muy bien contigo , generalmente las niñas de tu edad nos son tan maduras como tu – Dijo y el también me sonrió , me encantaba su sonrisa

- Raramente me comporto así , ni siquiera con mi familia puedo ser tan abierta respecto a mis pensamientos , Gracias - esas palabras salían de mi corazón ya que casi siempre tenia una personalidad aparente cuando estaba en casa

- Espera un segundo , vuelvo de inmediato - El niño me miro a los ojos y yo asentí .

Espere unos minutos en realidad no me pareció tanto , después llego el niño con una pequeña cajita de color rojo con un moño rosa claro .

- Toma - dijo el niño tendiéndome la caja y mirando hacia su derecha para ocultar su sonrojo aunque igual yo lo note

Tome aquella caja y le deshice el moño , me sorprendió lo que encontré dentro adentro habían dos hermosos prendedores de color rojo en forma de "X"

- Son para mi? - pregunte emocionada

- ves otra amu por aquí ? - Dijo burlonamente mirando a todos lados

- no que yo sepa - dije sonriéndole - Gracias , me encantaron , no tenias por que preocuparte, pero yo no tengo nada que darte - Lo ultimo lo dije triste Me puse los prendedores a cada lado y sonreí

- No te preocupes , no lo icé esperando nada a cambio ^^ - En ese momento me acorde del collar que traía , era un collar negro con una cruz plateada colgando del medio , era muy importante para mi pero sentía que por alguna muy extraña razón debía dárselo , así que decidí hacerlo

- Ahora que recuerdo tengo algo que darte , acércate - El me izo caso y se acerco a mi , así que quedamos frente a frente

- Cierra los ojos - Dije porque quería sorprenderlo

- Esta bien - El me obedeció y cerro los ojos

Yo me estaba sacando el collar cuando el abrió sus ojos un poco

- Sin trampas o si no , no te doy nada ¿Entendido?

- Esta bien - El volvió a cerrar los ojos , así que seguí con mi tarea , me saque completamente el collar y le di un pequeño beso , después se lo puse a el

- Listo , habré los ojos - Dije con una sonrisa

El miro hacia todos lados asta que apunte con un dedo a su cuello , el miro el collar y le brillaron los ojos

- Gracias Amu ^^ , me encanto , te prometo que lo cuidare bien - Dijo acercándose mas a mi

- De-De nada - Dije sonrojándome por su cercanía

- Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas - Sonrió mirándome y se acerco mas a mi , podía sentir su respiración

- Gra-Gracias - Después de decir eso , se acerco hasta que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia , me tomo el mentón suavemente

- Cierra los ojos -me ordeno todo su aliento me llego a la cara , olía muy bien su olor era embriagante

Le obedecí y cerré los ojos , abrí los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos pero me gusto la sensación así que me deje llevar y cerré los ojos el me beso tiernamente después de unos segundos yo le correspondí ,era un beso tierno e inocente , ese era mi primer beso , la sensación era agradable y tranquilizante , me olvide de todos mis problemas como si no existiera nada mas , solo nosotros dos .

Nos separamos por falta de aire yo termine jadeando pero el estaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Esa fue mi manera de agradecerte - El me sonrió haciendo que yo me sonrojara .

- Me gusto ¬¬ - Dije en un susurro tan bajo que el no escucho

- Eh que dijiste? , no te escuche

- Que-Que me gu-gusto - Me sonroje mas de lo que estaba , si eso era posible

- A mi también me gusto - Después de eso me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo , me gustaba mucho estar con ese chico , aunque llevaba solo un par de horas con el sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida

Después de un rato nos separamos me senté en el pasto ya que todo estaba muy tranquilo , el se sentó a mi lado. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro , y el paso un brazo sobre el mió después el comenzó a tararear una canción , así me quede dormida soñé con ese chico pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que soñé .

- Al fin Despertaste – dijo acariciándome el pelo

-Hm…. Llevo mucho tiempo dormida? – pregunte sobándome los ojos , en un momento me comenzó a dar mucho frio , me calo los huesos así que me aferre a el

- Solo un rato- De repente se escucho un trueno , como si hubiera sido atrás de de nosotros y de entre las ramas apareció un extraño señor se veía como de unos 28 años .

El tenia el pelo largo color azabache , la test demasiado blanca vestía una camisa negra unos pantalones del mismo color y un chaquetón que le llegaba asta las rosillas de color vino , su cabello era de un tono chocolate claro. Pero lo mas importante , tenia los ojos color bronce pero con un poco de rojo y también llevaba unos colmillos sobresalientes de su boca que estaban manchados de sangre .

De inmediato nos paramos , abrace muy fuerte a el que se puso de espaldas delante mío a manera de protección

El señor avanzo hacia nosotros yo tenia mucho miedo , pero me sentía mas segura con ***** a mi lado .

- Quien eres?! - Pregunto el chico que estaba a mi lado

- Me dijeron que no puedo jugar con la comida pero…. Puedo hacer una excepción – Dijo el señor sonriendo malévolamente – Soy Baltasar un vampiro para servirles - agrego haciendo una reverencia

- Vampiro?!- Pregunte aterrada , creía que los vampiros solo existían en los cuentos y películas pero al parecer me equivocaba

- Así es mi pequeña dama - Sonrió tendiéndome la mano que yo obviamente rechace.

- Aléjate de ella! – Dijo el chico retrocediendo , haciendo que yo también retrocediera junto a el

- O… el pequeño niño es valiente , pero no te preocupes no les haré daño… no por ahora - Baltasar comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas a nosotros

Cuando el estaba ya al lado de nosotros comenzó a hacer mucho mas frió , un frió como nunca había sentido en mi vida y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo .

Baltasar lo tomo al niño haciendo que yo lo soltara y peligrosamente se acerco lentamente a su cuello.

- *****!!!- Llame Y lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

- Amu!!!-grito el niño pero Baltasar lo mordió y callo al suelo , y el se acerco peligrosamente a mi , mas truenos estremecieron todo y la lluvia comenzó a caer mas fuerte .

El me mordió el cuello y sentí como algo entraba en mi me dolía mucho y ardía después de eso me sentí débil así que caí al suelo junto al niño , el tenia los ojos abiertos y me miro ya estaba completamente mojado al igual que yo.

- Promete que nos volveremos a ver - dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo prometo - Dije con una sonrisa pero con lagrimas en mis ojos y mejillas los truenos y la lluvia seguían estremeciendo todo

- Eso no los matara ni transformara pero los marcara y algún día serán como yo.. Vampiros - Dijo Baltasar , pero no entendí lo que dijo , solo que sentía demasiado frío que ya me estaba preparando para morir

Así que me acerque a al niño como pude y lo bese , mas bien solo fue un roce de labios pero igualmente fue dulce

- Adiós Ikuto - Solo eso pude pronunciar ya que todo se volvió rojo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**____________________________________________________________**_

**Terminee! Las deje en suspenso xD? … espero que no x]**

**Ojala les aya gustado porque a mi si me gusto ^^**

**Me emosione escribiendo el flash Back =3 el amuto me inspira jajaja**

**Grasias a todas por sus comentarios , los aprecio mucho!!**

**Y eso , nos leemos en el proximo capi ^^**

**Pero LEEAN EL CAPI 43 DEL MANGA DE SHUGO CHARA no es una sugerencia es una orden =] es muy bueno les doy una pista xD Kiss!**

**Dejem review ****si no quieren que esta noche aparezca uno de mis búhos en su ventana cobrando venganza ¬¬ , enserio me siento triste cuando no comentan **

**Besos. Vampire. Kia. Cullen.**

**Chuuu (L) **

**V**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Shugo chara! Ni los personajes No me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadoras ( Alabadas sean las P.P. ^^) ni siquiera si bebo su sangre ¬¬**

**Pero la trama y lo demas es de Vampire. Kia. Cullen. x)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

_**Fin flash Back**_

Cuando volví a la realidad para mi suerte la lluvia y los truenos habían cesado y solo quedaban las nubes negras que opacaban a la luna

Volví a mirar a ikuto , el tenia los ojos abiertos como platos , y yo me encontraba con lagrimas en mis ojos y mejillas

- Que pasa Iku- No pude terminar ya que el me interrumpió

- Yo… Yo era ese niño - Esperen _…. Escuche bien , ikuto era ese niño a decir verdad son iguales pero es imposible … todas las palabras que olvide volvieron a mi mente , pero si ikuto era ese niño significa que nos habíamos besado 0//O?_

- Enserio? , No lo recordabas?- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar ya que mi mente estaba vagando en el pasado todavía

- Así es , Yo después de eso lo olvide todo , no se como pude llegar a mi casa bien … La primera vez que te vi sentí una extraña sensación de De ja vu pero la ignore . Ahora me doy cuenta de que era verdad

- A mi también me paso lo mismo , después de unas horas me encontraron en aquel claro a punto de morir de hipotermia , me pudieron salvar pero yo no recordaba nada .- Dije con semblante triste al recordar lo que ocurrió.

- Eso no te pasara nunca más porque esta vez yo me quedare contigo y te protegeré - Dijo ikuto que me dio un abrazo

- Siempre estarás conmigo?- Pregunte las lagrimas volvían a mi rostro al pensar en que algún día ikuto podría irse…. Lo único que quiero es que eso nunca pase

- Si , es una promesa amu , nunca dejare que nada te pase , lo cumpliré como la promesa de que nos volveríamos a encontrar algún día - Al recordar esa promesa una sonrisa volvió a mi rostro y correspondí el abrazo de ikuto

Seguimos así un rato , realmente se sentía muy bien . Poco a poco las lagrimas desaparecieron completamente y dieron paso a una felicidad que invadía mi corazón

- Que linda historia - Dijeron las charas emocionadas

- Si , Yo no sabia que ikuto era así cuando pequeño Nya~ - Dijo Yoru haciendo que su dueño le tirara las orejas

- kyaaa Ikuto mis orejas!!- Se quejo yoru haciendo que ikuto lo dejara

De un momento a otro las palabras de Baltasar resonaron en mi mente … _Eso no los matara ni transformara pero los marcara y algún día serán como yo.._

_Ser como el? , Eso significa que algún día nos convertiríamos en vampiros? _

_-_ Ne ikuto? - Dije separándome un poco de el haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente

- Que? - Pregunto mirándome

- Tu sabes lo que significaron las palabras de Baltasar? - Eso era una duda que abarcaba la mayor cantidad de mis pensamientos en ese momento

- No lo se….. pero creo que en un futuro muy cercano tendremos algo que ver con los vampiros- Dijo ikuto poniéndose serio

- Vampiros? Por lo menos sabemos algo mas sobre ellos , y no me importa lo que nos depare , si estoy contigo..- Lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro pero al parecer ikuto me escucho ya que sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente

_Ahora entiendo las palabras de Tsukasa-san , Con lo de el pasado de ikuto y nuestro futuro están entrelazados con sangre .. estoy contenta por entenderlo , pero no se si eso sea algo bueno _

- Gracias …. - Dijo ikuto , mirando el prendedor en forma de "X" que me había puesto hace unos momentos se veía realmente hermoso , el … me gustaba pero se que nunca tendría el valor para admitirlo //

- Porque? - No recordaba ninguna razón por la cual ikuto tendría que agradecerme algo

- Porque aunque no lo recordabas , aun conservaste mi regalo , En ese momento mire bien a ikuto el también tenia mi regalo , el colgante seguía en su cuello

- No tienes que agradecérmelo Baka ¬//¬ Tu también conservaste mi regalo - Eso era verdad , después de tantos años los dos conservábamos nuestros regalos

- Han pasada muchos años ya desde ese momento….- Dijo ikuto volviendo su vista al infinito

- Hmm… - Me sonroje al recordar aquel beso , había sido mi primer beso y lo había olvidado , eso si que es tener mala suerte

- Por que te sonrojas ?- Pregunto ikuto volviendo a mirar , al parecer se le hacia divertido

- Betsuni ¬///¬ - Desvié la mirada pero aun seguía sonrojada

- Será porque recordaste que nos besamos - _Dio en el clavo ¬//¬ _ , ikuto todavía seguía con una sonrisa burlona , lo extraño era que me encantaba esa sonrisa

- Mentiraaa- Dije haciendo un mohín

- Jajajaja No sabes mentir - Ikuto se estaba riendo de mi , eso no podía soportarlo

- No te rías de miii! - dije y comencé a golpearlo con mis manos , pero al parecer no le izo daño

- Jajajaja No as cambiado nada - Rió ikuto , pero el tenia razón , con el podía volver a tener la personalidad de mi corazón

- Tu tampoco as cambiado Jajajaja - Dije riéndome , todo el enojo con ikuto se me paso en un momento

- hmmm…. Tengo algo que mostrarte - Dijo ikuto Levantándose de mi cama **(N/A:** Por si no lo recuerdan estaba sentado en la cama con amu xD** )**

- Que cosa es? - La curiosidad me invadía en ese momento

- Yoru ! - Llamo ikuto , Yoru hizo cambio de personalidad con el haciendo que le salieran orejas y cola de neko

Ikuto tomo la caja de su violín , me tomo por la espalda y debajo de las rodillas , haciendo que me levantara del suelo y quedara en brazos de el.

- A Donde me llevas?!- Pregunte sonrojada por la cercanía de nuestros rostros

- Es una sorpresa- Dijo y salto de mi ventana hacia fuera , las charas me siguieron El se fue saltando por los techos de las casas , exactamente como un neko callejero

Llegamos a una especie de parque que estaba mojado por la lluvia , al centro tenia una plataforma que estaba en alto , habían escaleras par poder subir a ella , alrededor de la plataforma habían muchas flores de colores exóticos , era muy precioso además tenia un foco en el centro del parque que iluminaba todo de una tonalidad blanca

Ikuto me tomo de la mano haciendo que me sonrojara y me llevo hasta la plataforma

- Que lindo lugar ~ Desu - Dijo Suu emocionada

- ikuto siempre viene aqui ~Nya - Dijo Yoru paseándose por el lugar

- mejor váyanse a jugar a otro lado ¬¬ - Dije con una mirada asesina hacia mis charas

- Amu-chan da miedo - Dijeron las Charas y se fueron a otro lado a jugar con yoru.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la plataforma me soltó la mano y saco su violín

- Para que lo sacas? - Pregunte curiosa

- Para cumplir mi promesa- Dijo entonces los recuerdos volvieron a divagar en mi mente

_- Que bueno .. ^^ , algún día tu y yo podríamos hacer un dúo?_

_- Cla-Claro_

_- Entonces es una promesa ? _

_- Si es una promesa ^^_

Ikuto empezó a tocar una canción que yo conocía muy bien , era una de mis favoritas así que no me resistí a cantarla

_Una noche por delante_

_demasiadas por detrás_

_confesándole a mi almohada_

_que nadie me hace llorar_

_Cuando llegan las estrellas_

_temo que mi sensatez_

_subestime mi manía_

_de querer volverte a ver….._

**( N/A:** La canción completa esta en mi profile se llama Noche de la oreja de van gogh , pasen y escúchenla es muy buena**)**

- Cantas bien - Dijo ikuto mirando a otro lado

- Gracias , Tu también tocas bien - Dije , también mirando a otro lado para ocultar mi sonrojo ¬//¬

- pero como supiste que esa canción me gustaba?- Agregue ya que , que yo sepa nunca le había dicho mis gustos en música.

- El otro día escuche a utau cantándola y me recordó a ti - Dijo haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron

- Esa canción me gusta mucho - Admití , era raro que ikuto aya dicho que una canción le recordaba a mi

- Y porque te gusta tanto? - pregunto curioso

- Porque es como un modo de representar mis sentimientos - Admití , pero creo que fui demasiado sincera

En un momento aparecieron los charas con rostros de preocupación

- Hay una presencia de algunas personalidades X - Dijo Ran

- Donde están ? - pregunto ikuto mirando a yoru

- Por allá ~Nya - Dijo Yoru apuntando un lugar , y se fue con mis charas a esa dirección para que pudiéramos seguirlos

- Vamos - Le dije a ikuto y salimos corriendo detrás de las charas

No fuimos muy lejos de aquel parque , pero fue lo suficiente para dejarme un poco cansada

Nos encontrábamos en un terreno vació había pasto y algunos árboles pero también habían cerca de 10 huevos X

- Imposible , Imposible ! - Murmuraban todos y de un momento a otro se transformaron en personalidades X

- Son Muchos - Susurre

- Tsk …. Seguro podremos con todos - Dijo ikuto observado donde nos encontrábamos

- Si… tienes razón ¡Miki! - Llame al mismo tiempo que ikuto llamaba a yoru

**- ****¡Atashi no Kokoro, Unlock! -** Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a transformarnos

-¡Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!

-¡Chara Nari: Black Lynx!

Después de trasformarnos ideamos un plan , cuando lo terminamos , las personalidades comenzaron a atacarnos

Primero cada unos se puso a un lado de los huevos , arriba de un árbol , así logramos acorralarlos

Las personalidades se lanzaron en contra de mi como lo habíamos previsto , saque mi pincel para poder atacarlos

-¡Colorful, Canvas!.- Mi ataque les llego a las personalidades debilitándolas , así que intentaron huir hacia atrás , pero no se dieron cuenta que ikuto estaba en frente de ellos , el uso su garra , debilitándolos mas , así que cambie mi personalidad a la de Ran

-¡Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!

- Bien echo amu - Dijo ikuto felicitándome porque el plan había funcionado

Las personalidades ya no tenían salida , el candado comenzó a brillar

Así que salte del árbol para poder estar mas cerca de los huevos , por suerte el candado me podía sostener haciéndome levitar

- Negative Heart , Lock On! -Dije . Cuando el brillo del candado alcanzo a algunos huevos una persona apareció , era aquella enfermera **(N/A: **La del capitulo dos , ella tenia el cabello color rubio platinado y los ojos color chocolate con un extraño tono rojo**)**

- Are?! - Exclame cuando esa enfermera me empujo haciendo que me fuera en dirección al suelo , cerré los ojos por el golpe que venia , pero el golpe nunca llego así que abrí los ojos

Yo estaba con mi pecho apoyado en ikuto , el estaba tirado en el piso con su cabeza en frente a la mía , estábamos muy cerca, de seguro el se tiro para evitar mi golpe

- Me gusta estar así , pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado - Dijo ikuto mirando a la enfermera que ya estaba de pie al lado de nosotros

- Gra-Gracias- Dije sonrojándome y me levante rápidamente , ikuto también se levanto y nos pusimos en frente de la enfermera

- Mucho gusto , soy Lizzie - Dijo , con una malévola sonrisa , que me izo temblar , ikuto se dio cuenta de eso así que me tomo la mano , me sonroje aunque no era tiempo para eso

- Que quieres ? - pregunto Ikuto serio , y con un tono protector

- Solo vine a saludar a los nuevos

- Nuevos? - pregunte tímidamente

- Si , pronto lo entenderán - Dijo como si hueva sido un chiste personal

- Pero que le hiciste a tadase-kun - Pregunte tristemente , ikuto pareció notar eso ya que su cara cambio un poco a enojado

- Digamos que era mi presa , además se interpuso en mi camino- Dijo alejándose un poco

- Nos vemos! , les tengo una sorpresa - Dijo y nos dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse , justo antes de desaparecer por completo de nuestro campo visual chasqueo los dedos , Las personalidades X restantes comenzaron a atacarnos con mas fuerza que antes

**

* * *

**

**_Cha chan! =3_**

**Fiuuuu ;3 Este capi salio mucho más Rápido que los anteriores , Me esforcé para sacarlo mas rápido**

**Pero por alguna extraña razon no podia subirlo T.T  
**

**Espero que les aya Gustado este Caapi =D **

**En el próximo capi se va a saber mas sobre Tadasito xD**

**Asi que no se lo pierdan**

**Grasias por sus reviews Faboritos y alertas , Mis buhos y yo estamos muy contentos ^^ **

**( Si estoy loca , Lo se x] , pero sigan leyendo mi fic xD)**

**Byeee ~~**

**Muchos  Abrazos **** y Kizzuz **

**Vampire Kia Cullen (L)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
